


How Kamen Rider Ghost Should Have Ended

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [14]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, things can be so simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Kamen Rider Ghost Should Have Ended

“ **State your- Oh what the hell!? You again!? How did you get here so fast?** ” The Great Eye said.

“Well, it was simple. All the Eyecons were tossed in a five foot radius, so it was easy for us to grab… save for two Eyecons, but then we remembered we had Ikkyu and Pythagoras so now I’m here. Again.” Takeru said.

“Alright, what’s your wish then?” The Great Eye asked.

“Bring me back to life.” Takeru said.

“Done.”

And thus, Kamen Rider Ghost ends with Takeru being revived. The show could be solved with those Eyecons from the DVD specials.


End file.
